An Understanding
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: This is the sequel to A Meeting of Chance. This also follows my other story Domestication.


Title: An Understanding  
Author: Dylan Shelby  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Continued from A Meeting of Chance. - Please Review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Author's Notes: Please read the bottom for more explanation, but I want to   
thank those of you who did review for doing so. Oh and Tristan, if you don't  
like Lizzie and Gordo together than DO NOT READ THIS! For all you others who  
have stuck around, thank you and I hope you enjoy.  
  
An Understanding  
By: Dylan Shelby  
  
Stone Dewey Marsh Law Firm  
April 18; 11:48 AM  
  
Lizzie had just got out of a meeting and was heading for a desk when she   
noticed a dark head and a very familiar head. "Gordo!" she called. He turned  
around and started toward her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well  
I couldn't find your number and I needed to talk to you." he answered. She  
guided him to her desk. "What did you need?" she asked. "Hey Lizzie! Who's this?"  
a man in a power suit asked. "Mr. Evans, this is David Gordon, Gordo, a   
very close friend of mine." she said. "Gordo, this is Mr. Evans my boss."  
the two men shook hands. "Nice to meet you, David. You can leave whenever Lizzie.  
Thanks again for your help on this case." "Thank you Mr. Evans for letting  
me be apart of the team, I am really enjoying this time." she smiled.  
"Well have a good weekend you two, see you on Monday Lizzie." "Bye, Mr. Evans."  
  
"So that's your boss huh?" Gordo asked. "Yeah, he's been really nice to me. I  
mean he has let me come in on a few cases and is even helping with my tuition  
once I start going to law school." "Well that's good." he answered "Yeah, so  
what did you need me for?" she asked. "Well I know it's been a hectic week,  
but I have something planned for us tonight." Lizzie smiled, "Really?" "Yes,  
but I need you ready by six o'clock, no later and you to dress up." he said.  
"I like the sound of this. So do you want to go to lunch?" she asked as she  
packed up her desk and started towards the elevators. "I would love to, but  
I have to get back to school. So I will see you at six, no later." he kissed  
her cheek and left.  
  
  
Spring Lake Apartments #237  
April 18; 5:38 PM  
  
"I have to go Miranda. He is going to be here in..twelve minutes." Lizzie said  
as she tried to apply her lipstick as she talked to Miranda. "So. I know that  
you've been ready for at least an hour and all you are doing is putting on   
your lipstick. I am your best friend remember. Besides you know you want to  
talk." she said. "Yes your right. I don't know why I am so nervous." "Maybe  
because this is your first actual date and you have been waiting for this for  
over three years now." "True, but quit with the three years, it makes me sound  
very depraved." "Depraved? You think you sound depraved? Lizzie I have news  
for you, you are depraved, but so is Gordo, so your safe." she answered. "Thank  
you very much Miranda. If I'm depraved what are you?" "Perfect." Lizzie snorted,  
"Perfect, you think your perfect?" "Yes I do, quit laughing, besides Gordo   
is going to be there in five minutes. Get your lipstick on and you better call  
me tomorrow, or there will be hell to pay!" "Yes Mam! Thanks for everything Miranda.  
I'll talk at you later. Bye." "Bye Lizzie." Miranda said and then hung up.  
  
Lizzie walked back to the mirror and put her lipstick on, then walked to the  
kitchen to put the phone back up. She was walking to the bedroom when there  
was a knock on the door. She hurridly got her shoes on and then went to the door.  
She took a deep breath and then opened it. Gordo was standing in front of her  
dressed in a beautiful black suit with a snowy white shirt and tie. To see him  
in this was a bit of a surprise. "Gordo?" she asked, not really sure what to  
say. He just stared at her because he had never seen her look like this. She  
had her golden blonde hair up with curls coming down and a long black dress that  
was sleeveless. "You look beautiful." he finally said. She smiled which made   
her look even better, "Thank you." Gordo pulled a boquet of white roses from  
his back and handed them to her. "Thank you, how did you know they were my  
favorite?" she asked. "Lizzie I was your best friend before, remember?" She  
laughed, "Yeah I do, and I'm very glad that we are friends again. Let me put  
this in a vase and we can go."   
  
Lizzie locked the door behind her and walked down to the sidewalk where instead  
of Gordo's car sat a beautiful long black limo. She turned back with shock to  
Gordo who was smiling. "I can't believe this. How on earth did you do this?"  
she asked. Gordo laughed and went to the back door where the driver was waiting  
to open it. "Well to be honest, my roommate drives this part time and he owed  
me a huge favor." "This is amazing Gordo, extrodinarily amazing." She turned  
and gave him a kiss. They were both a little shocked by the kiss, but it wasn't  
a bad shock, just a little surprise. They smiled at one another and then went  
into the limo. Once settled and were on their way Lizzie asked where they were  
going. "Oh I thought we could go to dinner and then I have a very big surprise  
for you." he smiled.  
  
Dinner was incredible, the food tasted wonderful, the drink astounding, and the  
atmosphere one of romance. Lizzie had a few boyfriends, but not one of her experiences  
or dates she had had compared to just this one moment. Gordo wasn't sure where  
the thought to do this came from, maybe his roomate, Jack, but he wasn't really sure.  
He was just happy that Lizzie was having a wonderful time. He had missed her   
friendship more than anything the past two years and if he were to loose that then  
he wasn't sure what he would do. He did have a surprise for her, two in fact.  
One of them was sitting in his pocket waiting for a right moment. The other was  
a few blocks over.  
  
When they were finished eating they were rushed off to Lizzie's surprise. When  
they drove up to the Bass Performance Hall, Lizzie knew what the surprise was.  
"Gordo how on earth did you get tickets to Phantom of the Opera?" she was extremly  
surprised. This was suppose to be an incredible show and she had wanted to go, but  
she really didn't have anyone to go with and it was rather expensive, for this   
show anyway. "I know a few people." was all he said. Now he owed huge favors to  
many people, but they would all be worth it if he could pull this off. He led  
Lizzie to their seats and they waited for the show to begin. It was amazing.  
The piano swung out over the audience and from there they were hooked.   
  
As it ended Gordo noticed Lizzie's eyes had a little moisture in them. He knew  
this was one of her favorites because it was the first one she saw with her   
father in San Francisco. They got up and went outside. "Thank you Gordo,   
this was astounding. I can't believe you did all of this for me, thank you so  
much." This time she kissed him with intent and there was no second guessing  
what it meant. "You are more than welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it." he smiled.  
All of a sudden Lizzie got very serious and looked straight into his eyes,  
"I love you." she said. She searched his eyes and read his reply before he   
spoke it, "I love you too."  
  
It was an enormous moment in their lives. Nothing could go back to the way   
it once was, nothing would be looked at as the same and they both smiled. This  
was what they had thought of when they allowed themselves to daydream of the  
future, perhaps not with each other, but this emotion that they were now feeling  
had been something they both had strived for. The fact that it was with each   
other was just icing on the cake. It was the perfect moment. "Lizzie will  
you marry me?" Gordo asked, pulling out the box and handing it to her. She looked  
at him with awe and wonder and then opened the box. Inside was a beautiful  
gold band with an emerald in the center of two diamonds. She took it out   
and handed it back to Gordo, "would you please put it on?" she asked. "I take  
that as a yes." She laughed as he put it on her finger, "that's a yes." They kissed  
once more and went into the limo.  
  
Next: DOH! - Ever have one of those days? Well Gordo does, read and find out.  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, I know this turned out more sappy than I had intended, but  
I just couldn't help it. Plus its part of my Domestication series so they do   
get married. Thank you for reading this far. If you have any constructive  
criticism I would like to hear from you. Thanks again.  



End file.
